The Last Stand
by futuredivabrooklyn77
Summary: What would happen if your boyfriend cheated on you with his bestfriends girl? Well unfortunatly that is the case for Mickie James and Randy Orton. But, what happens when one of them starts to fall for the other? Will the feeling be mutual?
1. Chapter 1

Mickie stood in her hotel room surrounded by men and woman's clothes. The men's clothes were that of her boyfriend of 2 ½ years, John Cena. The woman's clothes however, were a completely different story _they weren't hers_.

The clothes were lacking material: she had found a yellow shirt that probably exposed someone's entire mid section and cleavage, short shorts that had barely covered anything and could barely be considered as shorts, she found a pair of silver high heels that were about 5 inches tall, she found a zebra print and hot pink bra with matching panties.

She turned to the bed only to see her boyfriend covered by a blonde diva she had considered a friend. Her boyfriend was John's best friend. She had been around his friend so much that he was like her best friend as well. She hadn't gotten along with a lot of the divas, now she could see why. It was none other than the former exhibitionist Kelly Kelly.

Mickie broke down in tears. She had to go tell her best friend what had happened. She grabbed her suitcase, coat and purse and made her way to room 763. She knocked on the door.

A few moments later the door was opened by a very large, muscular, brunette man with a buzz cut. She walked straight into Randy Orton's open arms.

"Mickie what happened? Why are you crying?" Randy asked as he hugged the petite diva tightly.

"John ch…cheat…cheated on me, again." Mickie said through the tears.

"Mickie, I am so sorry. Who was the little ho this time?" Randy asked.

Mickie looked up into his ice blue eyes. "Kelly." That was all she could say until she broke into tears.

Randy was beyond shocked. He had been with Kelly for a year and a half. He loved her so much. Randy had tears forming in his eyes, but his attention quickly went back the petite diva he held in his arms. He rubbed her back but he couldn't think of anything to say to her, as he was just as hurt as she was.

"I'm so sorry I had to be the one to tell you Randy, but you needed to know." Mickie said after about 15 minutes of complete silence.

Randy took one of his hands off her back to wipe away his tears. He pulled back slightly so he would be able to see her face. He wiped away her tears too.

"Come on, why don't we go chill out in the hot tub and try to figure all this out." He slid his hands down to her lower back.

Mickie rested her head on Randy's chest. "Alright."

Randy quickly grabbed his swim trunks and went into the bathroom and came out within a minute.

Mickie walked into the bathroom and changed into her favorite black and silver bikini. She fixed her hair so she didn't look like a complete mess and sprayed some perfume, even though it would come off in the water she still put it on.

Mickie walked out of the bathroom folding her jeans, unaware that a certain legend killer had his eyes running up and down her body. He nearly died when she turned around and bent over to put her clothes back into her suitcase.

Wait Randy what are you thinking? It Mickie, our best friend, you can think about her like this… can I? I mean she looked so freaking hot it nearly killed him. How could I be thinking this? She is obviously heartbroken and so am I. I can't use her as a rebound girl. She is way above getting hurt again.

"Uh are you ready to go?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, let me just grab my flip flops." Mickie said as she wiped away tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

Mickie slid on a pair of silver and gray flip-flops and slipped on her sunglasses. Randy put his on too and they made their way to the pool and hot tub.

Mickie set her flip-flops and sunglasses on a nearby table. Randy too set his shoes and shades with hers.

Mickie sat on the edge of the tub and slid her way in. Randy simply dipped his entire body into the hot water and sat with his back to one of the powerful jets. Mickie sat sideways and faced Randy.

"Why does this always happen?" Mickie asked. "I mean John cheated on me with Maria and I forgave him and he told me he would never do it again but he does it with Kelly." Mickie rested her elbow on her knee and put her head in her hand.

Randy turned to her he rested one of his hands on her ankle and rubbed it with his thumb.

Mickie looked up with tears pouring down her face. "And what make me more mad is that I found an engagement ring at his house and he was going to propose to me, but he cheated on me instead. But I think the thing that makes me the most mad is that they don't know how upset we are and they will just lie about what they have been doing."

Randy wiped his face with his hands. "Kelly and I are done. I can't even look at her right now. I mean I honestly thought that she was the one for me. I guess not." Randy said.

Mickie went over and hugged him. She felt horrible for having to tell him that his girlfriend cheated on him, but it had to be done so he wouldn't get hurt.

Mickie and Randy eventually got out of the hot tub and made their way back up to Randy's room.

Randy opened the door to see Kelly standing there.

"Mickie, what is your stuff doing in here?" Kelly asked innocently.

"What! You wer-" Mickie was interrupted.

"Get your stuff and get out. WE ARE DONE!" Randy said as he led Mickie into his room.

"What? Why are you doing this Randy?" Kelly asked with tears in her eyes.

"You slept with my best friend and your friends boyfriend. You cheated on me Kelly. Just leave, you aren't wanted here." Randy announced.

Mickie made her way into the bathroom to get dressed. She changed into a pair of dark jeans and a yellow and blue tee shirt. She put on a pair of yellow socks.

She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and fixed her make-up.

She opened the door and saw Randy with a pair of dark blue jeans on and a blue button-up shirt that was still unbuttoned.

Randy was lying on his bead with his hands on his head. Mickie walked over to him and sat right next him. Mickie wrapped her arms around his chest and laid down next to him. Randy turned so she would have more room and so he could face her.

Mickie saw the tears falling form Randy's eyes and wiped them away.

"I have to go talk to John. I'll be back soon. Are you going to be okay?" She whispered.

Randy nodded and released Mickie from his grasp.

Mickie slid on a pair of black tennis shoes and walked to John's room.

Mickie knocked on the door as she left her key in the room and forgot to grab it when she left this morning.

John opened the door. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick I haven't seen you si-"

"Since you left the club with Kelly and cheated on me." Mickie said.

John jaw dropped his cover was blown.

Mickie pushed her way into the hotel room. She sat on the couch and crossed her legs, she was furious.

John stood across form her. "How… how did you figure that out?" He asked.

"I came in this morning from Melina's to grab a shirt and instead I found Kelly's stuff all over the room and her on top of you! It wasn't exactly well hidden." Mickie said aggravated.

"Mickie, baby, I am so sorry, this will never happen again. Can you please forgive me?"

"No, you said that LAST time you cheated on me, with Maria. But now…" Mickie eyes filled with tears. "We're done John." A tear fell from her eyes.

"Mickie, c'mon, you don't mean that. We can work this out." John begged.

"No, we can't."

"Mickie I am so sorry!" John pleaded as he held onto her arm before she opened the door.

"John you aren't sorry you did it, your sorry because you got caught." Mickie pushed John's hand away and walked out of the room and went back to Randy's.

Mickie knocked on Randy's door. Randy opened it and held his arms open waiting for her to hug him.

Mickie wrapped her arms around his neck. Randy put his arms around her small waist and pulled her in.

Mickie laid her head on his chest. "Randy, I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

Randy let her go. Mickie grabbed some stuff out of her suitcase and went into the bathroom to change.

Mickie changed into a pair of low-rise black sweatpants and a orange tank top. She pulled her hair up into a crazy bun and took out her contacts. She slid on her silver, rectangular glasses and walked out of the bathroom.

Mickie laid down on the bed next to Randy. Randy too had on a pair of blue sweatpants but didn't bother to put on a shirt.

Mickie turned so she was facing Randy and pulled the covers up. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

Randy brushed the dangling pieces of hair out of her face and smiled. "Your welcome. And besides I didn't really have a choice you kinda barged in here." Randy joked.

Mickie giggled. "Then I can leave if you want." She joked back.

Randy smiled and wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her into him. "I don't want you to go anywhere."

Mickie blushed and rested her hand on his chest and fell asleep.

Randy couldn't believe that he was falling for his best friend. Him and Mickie, he liked the sound of that. Randy and Mickie.


	2. We Can So Them That They Don't Matter

Mickie woke up in the morning with her head lying on top of Randy's chest and her arm wrapped over his stomach. He had his arm underneath her small waist.

Instead of moving in the risk of waking him up she laid there and listen to his heartbeat and traced all of the lines on his torso with her finger.

Randy woke up to the tingling sensation coming from Mickie's finger he decided not to move and pretend like he was still dreaming.

"Mickie! Mickie! Mickie!" Randy faked as he added the snore to the end.

Mickie smiled she thought he was still asleep.

"Mickie don't! It's a 50-foot cliff! NO MICKIE!" He joked trying not to laugh he started to shake her and nearly fell off the bed before he sprang up.

Mickie was laughing into his chest. "Good attempt, faker."

Randy smiled and stuck his tongue out at her. Mickie returned it.

"Lets go for a run on the beach." Mickie told him.

Randy groaned. He hated cardio workouts. "Alright."

Mickie got up and grabbed her things out of her suitcase and went into the bathroom. She put on a pair of short black Soffee shorts, a purple UnderArmour tank top and her running shoes.

She put her hair into a ponytail and put in a small fabric headband. She put on a light amount of make up so it wouldn't run down her face. She put her contacts back in and walked out.

Randy was in a pair of red basketball shorts, a black tank top that covered his shoulders and a pair of gym shoes.

Mickie grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge for her and Randy. Except she handed Randy both of them. "Can you carry these?" Mickie asked with her best puppy dogface.

Randy sighed and put both of the water bottles into his running belt that could hold them.

They walked out into the lobby only to see Kelly and John, together.

John saw the two of them. His ex-best friend and ex-girlfriend. He wondered what was going on with them.

Kelly saw them two but didn't think anything of it.

Mickie and Randy walked passed. They made their way out the door and started to run. They ran about 6 miles before Randy stopped them.

They sat down in the sand. "Are you seriously done running already?" Mickie asked.

Randy nodded as he drank from the water bottle. "You can go run a marathon for all I care. I'll be right here waiting."

"Fine, we're done. But, you do realize that we still have to walk back to the hotel don't you?" Mickie asked.

Randy swallowed his water. "I didn't think about that. Thank you so much Mickie James."

"Your welcome Randall." She giggled.

He hated that name. She knew it. But, that didn't stop her.

Randy some what tackled her over into the sand and laid on top of her while they laughed.

Mickie tried to push him off of her but she couldn't because she was laughing so hard.

"I say we have a beach party tomorrow. We can invite everyone." Randy told her.

Mickie's smile faded. "Not everyone." Her eyes filled up with tears and a few fell down her cheeks.

Randy rolled next to her and brushed away her tears. "No they can come. We can show them that what they did didn't matter to us. That we are better off without them." Randy told her as he rested his arm on her shoulder.

"But, I don't think that I can do that. If I see them together there, I might just break down. I cannot take seeing them together." Mickie said as she wiped away the few tears that hadn't quite fallen out of her eyes yet.

Randy sighed. It killed him inside too. But, he had to be strong and just forget about it. He needed to be there for Mickie. He felt horrible. "I'll be right there with you whenever you need me."

"Alright let's get back to the hotel and plan this thing. I'll think about it," Randy she said as she sat up.

Randy stood up and pulled her up and they walked back to the hotel. They talked about what type of food and who would be invited.

"Fine, we'll do it." Mickie told him.


	3. Kiss Me

Mickie and Randy sat in their hotel room calling the WWE Superstars and Divas, inviting them to their beach blowout party for the next day.

It was finally time to call Kelly and John. Mickie picked up her phone and dialed John's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Mickie."

"Hey Mick. Uh. What's going on?"

"Well, me and Randy are going to throw this huge party on the beach, so we were wondering if you and Kelly wanted to come? You know so we could put his passed us." Mickie said as she tried not to laugh.

"You and uh Randy?" John replied.

"Yeah." She looked over at Randy. "We kind of have a thing now, I guess." Randy smiled at her and she shrugged.

"Uh yeah sure I'll be there, but uh me and Kell aren't talking so someone else is gonna have to call her."

Oh why did Kelly go and sleep with someone else, Mickie though to herself. "Alright we'll call her. See you tomorrow John." Mickie hung up.

Mickie laid down and put the pillow over her head and screamed. Randy laughed and laid on top of her and pulled off the pillow.

"Get off of me!" Mickie yelled.

Randy laughed "Nope."

"How am I gonna get you off of me?" Mickie asked trying to push him away.

"Kiss me." He said.

Mickie pulled his head down by his neck and kissed his cheek. "Happy?" she giggled.

Randy smiled "NOPE. You know that you are gonna have to kiss me tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, TOMORROW!" Mickie joked.

"C'mon!" Randy said.

"Oh does Randy Orton want to kiss little ole me?" Mickie joked.

Randy laughed "No." Trying to hide the fact that he did.

Mickie looked into his eyes and lowered his head and just when their lips were about to touch she blew air into his face, and started to laugh.

"That wasn't funny." Randy said.

Mickie continued to laugh but something came over her and she pulled his head down again, but this time their lips collided and for a moment she got lost, finally she pulled away. Trying to act like it had no effect on her she told him "There's your uh practice. Now, will you get off of me please?"

Randy was shocked he knew very well that she didn't kiss him for that reason at all. He took a hold of her hands and rolled off of her. He turned and faced her still holding onto her hands holding them close to his forehead.

"Uh, so what are we gonna uh eat and like do tomorrow?" Randy asked trying to avoid what just happened.

"Well, uh we could get like burgers and hotdogs and grill those there and like chips and stuff. They have volley ball courts there so we can use those." Mickie said.

"Well…" Randy said as she sat up while letting go of Mickie's hand. "Let's go to the grocery store and pick up the stuff then.

Mickie stood up. "Alright I'm gonna get changed, then we can go." Mickie went to her suitcase and picked up some clothes and went into the bathroom. She put on a orange and yellow, v-neck tank top with a thick brown belt that she buckled around her small waist. She put on a pair of tan shorts and a pair of brown flip-flops.

She walked out and saw Randy with tan cargo shorts and a light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a pair of flip flops.

"You ready to go?" she asked shyly.

"Uh yeah" Randy said, he was wondering why she was so shy all of a sudden.

Randy picked up his wallet and Mickie grabbed her purse. Randy opened the door and slid on his sunglasses. They made their way outside of the hotel and started to walk to the local market, which was in the main street in town with a whole bunch of cute little shops around it.

Mickie rummaged through her purse and grabbed her sunglasses. Randy saw Kelly in the distance and grabbed Mickie's hand.

Mickie looked at him. "What are you doing?" Mickie asked.

Randy nodded his head towards Kelly, who was standing in front of a little shop looking in the window. "Kelly."

When Mickie saw Kelly look in their direction, she moved closer to Randy so they were facing each other and rested her hand on his chest. Randy smiled down at her and kissed her.

Kelly walked up to the duo. "What is going on?"

Mickie pulled away from Randy, and smiled at her. "Hey Kelly."

Randy smiled at her and rested his hand on Mickie's lower back. "Hey Kell, what's going on with you?"

"Since when are you two together?" she asked rudely, gesturing towards Mickie.

Mickie put her finger up to her mouth acting like she was thinking. "Hmm… well it must have been AFTER you cheated on him with John. Yeah that was it." Mickie put her hand on her hip and leaned a little closer to Randy.

Kelly had a disgusted look on her face and screeched. "I can't believe you Randy!' She yelled.

"Me? Really? Cause I don't remember cheating on you with my best friend. That was you. Yeah, you have nothing on me Kelly. So move along. I mean you tend to do that quickly. Considering it's been 4 days and you and John aren't even together anymore. I'm not offended by anything that comes out of your mouth." Randy said.

Kelly screamed. Mickie smiled and kissed Randy for a second. "Kelly, in case you couldn't tell, he's way over you." She pointed towards the hotel. "Oh yeah, the hotel is that way so you leave, now."

Randy couldn't help but smile as Kelly walked away looking back at them. He pulled Mickie into a kiss.

After about a minute Mickie pulled away "Uh I think she's gone Randy." She said with a smile.

"I know." Randy tried to play it cool, which just made Mickie laugh more.

"Come on, we have to get stuff for tomorrow." Mickie said as she pulled Randy into the grocery store.

Mickie and Randy were walking around the store with their shopping cart, when a little boy around 5 or 6 tapped on Mickie's leg.

Mickie looked down and smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hi Mickie James! You're the best ever!" He smiled as he hugged her. However, his smile quickly faded as his eyes rested on the Legend Killer. "What is he doing here?" He asked as he pointed at Randy.

Mickie smiled as she looked at Randy. "He's one of my friends. He is really very nice when he isn't on TV."

"I don't believe that. John Cena is the good guy." He said proudly making a funny face at Randy.

Mickie nearly choked on her words. "Yeah, John Cena is a really good guy."

After the two signed a few things and took a couple of pictures they bought their stuff and walked back to the hotel.

"Oh yeah, John Cena is the epitome of a great guy." Randy said smugly.

Mickie shoved him lightly and laughed. "Oh yeah he is a wonderful person!" Mickie said sarcastically.

Mickie and Randy got all of the grocery's in the fridge of their hotel room just before Randy's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yeah I understand. Of course. Alright, thanks Steph. Bye." Randy finally said. He sighed and flopped on the couch. He put his hands on his forehead.

Mickie looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm loosing my title Monday and I'm gonna be injured for 3 weeks. So I have to go home." Randy said.

Mickie half smiled. "Okay I understand being mad at the title thing." She sat down next to him. "But, I don't exactly get why your mad that you get to go home and take a 3 week paid vacation, Randy."

Randy laughed for a minute. "I told my parents that I was engaged, because I was going to propose to Kelly the next day. But then you know the whole thing happened and yeah."

"I ruined it." Mickie said. "Randy I am so sor-"

"Mick don't even apologize. If you didn't tell me, I would most likely be engaged to a uh not so honest person, to put it nicely." Randy said as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "You have honestly been the only good thing to come out of th-. I have an idea. But, I'm going to need your help." Randy smirked.


	4. Even Now Promise Me

Randy woke up the next morning with Mickie's head lying on his chest.

He kissed her cheek. "Mick, you have to wake up. We have to get down to the beach and get ready." He said as he rubbed her back.

"10 more minutes." She managed to say.

Randy laughed a little. "No, c'mon. We have to go Mick." He kissed her cheek again.

"Why are we having this party? I mean we have to leave at 4 for RAW anyways. Then you have to go to St. Louis." Mickie said still laying her head on Randy.

"Because we made Kelly jealous and now its time to make John jealous." He told her as he rubbed her head.

"Well, why do we have to do it so early?" She asked.

"Mickie it's 9:30. I let you sleep in an extra hour. Come on!" Randy said as he started to get up.

"Fine." Mickie said as she sat up. She rolled out of bed. She went into her suitcase and went to the bathroom. She straightened her hair and put on her makeup but today for some reason she spent a little more time being extra careful.

She put on a yellow bikini with a pair of short jean shorts and a pair of orange and yellow flip-flops. She walked out to Randy in a pair of green and white swim trunks and a black tank top and a pair of flip-flops. He pulled out the cooler they had bought and packed it with all of the things that needed to be kept cold for the day and had everything else in bags next to it. He also had a bag filled with towels and other beach necessities.

"Wow! Someone packs fast!" She said as she walked over to all of the food. "How are we gonna get all of this there?"

"Cody is bringing his pickup. We'll just throw it in there." Randy said. "Mickie you look great."

"Mickie blushed and pushed him onto the bed. "Shut up!"

As Mickie started to walk away Randy pulled Mickie's arm so she landed on top of him. Mickie laughed at him, when she tried to get up Randy had his arms wrapped around her. "When are you gonna let me go?" She asked through the laughter.

"When you kiss me." Randy said smiling at her.

"This again? Randy you have no game!" Mickie joked.

Randy turned his head to the side so he was facing the window. Mickie smiled and turned his head and kissed him for about a minute, but then things started to pick up, well that was until Cody knocked on the door and Mickie pulled away.

Randy sighed as he let Mickie go. Mickie opened the door for Cody. "Hey Cody!" she said trying to sound happy to see him, when she was really and that he had interrupted her and Randy.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Cody said as he brushed some of Mickie's hair that had gotten messed up.

Randy, Mickie and Cody loaded all of the stuff into the truck and set it up at the beach. They blared the radio and people started to come.

Randy was always with Mickie and she was always with him, on EVERYTHING!

Finally, John showed up with a petite blonde girl. Mickie saw him first and interlocked Randy's fingers with hers. "John's here" she said as she smiled up at him.

JOHNS POV

I looked around and saw a lot of the Superstars and Divas. This was exactly what they needed, a break. I held onto Kristi's, oops I mean Alexia's hand. Finally my eyes wandered over to Mickie, but I could barely see her because she was too busy making out with Randy. I mean I had a hot girl on my arm, I mean just look at Jessica, I mean Alexia she was hot! Wait, did I just see what I think I saw, Mickie making out with Randy? What the hell was going on?

RANDYS POV

I saw John out of the corner of my eye, but after the first few minutes of kissing Mickie, I didn't care who was watching. I mean we were supposed to kiss, but this was way more than I had expected.

NO ONES POV

John walked up to Randy and Mickie and pulled Randy backwards by the shoulder, pulling Mickie and Randy apart.

"What the hell- John?" Mickie said.

"What are you doing making out with Randy?" John said obviously ticked off.

"I can do whatever I want to do John. Leave me alone. I thought even you would understand the simple words, WERE OVER. Ring a bell?" Mickie said as Randy wrapped his arms around her.

"Mickie, we have broken up 20 times before. Your trying to tell me you meant it this time." John joked.

"Yeah I meant it. After you cheated on me with Maria AND Kelly, I finally realized how big of a jerk you are! So yeah John, I'm way over you." Mickie said looking John straight in the eye.

Randy kissed her cheek as they watched John walk away.

The party went on for about another 2 hours until they had to get to RAW.

Randy and Mickie stuck by each other the entire night except for when Mickie took on Maryse and won, and then when Randy had his match.

He was scheduled to lose the title that night because of an injury inflicted by none other than John Cena.

All went as planned and Randy walked to his locker room to find Mickie. She had her arms open for him to hug her.

RANDYS POV

I felt like crap. I lose my title and I have to go home. But at least for the moment I have this amazing girl in my arms.

I held her tight and I never want to let go.

NO ONES POV

Mickie pulled away from Randy. "I'll go along with your little plan, Randy."

Randy smiled and spun her around. "Thank you!"

The next morning Mickie woke up and smiled. Not only was she in Randy's arms, but also she got to be with him for the next three weeks, just him and his family.

When Randy woke up he couldn't help but smile at Mickie. She was gorgeous the way her brown eyes met with his blue, was indescribable. When she kissed him, no matter under what circumstances, there was something there, something that he never felt before, not even with Kelly.

Randy kissed her cheek and she smiled back at him.

"Randy what if they see right through it? What if they can tell that me and you aren't together? I mean I don't even have a ring on my finger to prove it." She said as she rested her hand on his cheek.

Randy turned and pulled open the side table drawer, he pulled out a box and turned back to her.

"I was going to wait but uh I guess now is as good a time as any." He said as he smiled and opened the box. Inside there was a silver ring with a medium princess cut diamond surrounded by other smaller ones. Mickie gasped at it.

"Randy, we can't do this. I mean this is like a real engagement ring and we, we aren't even really together are we?" Mickie said mostly with her hand in front of her mouth.

"Mickie, whenever you want to, we can change that." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Mickie pulled away after a few seconds. "Even now?"

"Even now." Randy said.

Mickie giggled and kissed him. She held out her hand. "But you have to promise me that this ring only means that we'll be together. I want you to propose to me later. Right now, just being with you is good for me."

Randy kissed her and slid the ring onto her left ring finger. "I promise."


	5. Meeting the Family

Mickie and Randy made it to St. Louis by plane, the entire ride their Mickie fiddled with the ring that had been placed on her finger that morning.

"Randy are you sure we should do this?" Mickie asked nervously as she picked up her bag from the conveyor belt.

"Babe, listen. I don't want to have to tell my parents that my girlfriend cheated on me with John. They know him and they think he's a great guy. Little do they know, neither of them are amazing people. So I really need you to do this for me Mick, please?" He asked her as he grabbed a hold of her hand.

Mickie pulled her hair back by her fingers and kissed him. "Alright, but please tell me, that we are going to tell them when the time is right?"

"I'll add it to the things I'm promising you." Randy said as he smiled at her. He caught the sign with their names on it as they walked over.

"We're Randy and Mickie." He told the short man with black hair.

"Hello, I am Phil your chauffeur for the day. Please follow me this way." He said as he took their luggage to a limo.

He put their luggage in the trunk and opened the door for them.

Mickie and Randy finally got to his parents house, and they we're immediately greeted by a petite brunette woman, which Mickie assumed was Randy's mother simply by the way they greeted each other.

"Hello sweetheart how is my boy?" She asked Randy.

"Fine, uh mom this is Mickie." He said after releasing her from a hug and leading Mickie over to her.

Mickie handed her the flowers that she had picked up for her at the airport. "Hi, it's really great to finally meet you!" She said as she gave Randy's mom her hand.

Randy's mother ignored her hand and hugged her tightly. "It's very nice to meet you sweetie! We are so happy for you and Randall." Mickie giggled.

"Mom! Randy! Not Randall!" Randy shouted.

Just then the unmistakable Cowboy Bob Orton made his way out the door to greet his son as his future daughter-in-law.

"Well, hello there! My goodness, son I know you told us she was beautiful, but you never told me that you were engaged to a 6-time champion! Mickie, it is wonderful to see you again, except I like it better under these circumstances!"

Randy smiled, but what was still in the back of his mind, was that he and Mickie hadn't been together for more than 6 hours and his parents thought that they were madly in love and engaged. When, he was madly in love with her, but he didn't know her true feelings.

MICKIESPOV

Randy's parents are so incredible I feel horrible knowing that were lying to them, I mean I would love to be engaged to Randy for real one day but for now I just feel guilty.

NOONESPOV

"Are you guys up for a little backyard barbeque party this afternoon. We have the family coming over." Randy's mother said.

Mickie smiled to Randy and he nodded. "Sounds good to us." Randy smiled back to Mickie and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I think we're going to get settled in for a little and then we'll be down to help out."

"Sounds good to me. Mickie do you cook?" Randy's mom asked with her southern accent.

"Yes of course! I'm from Virginia, where I'm from we have barbeques all the time!" Mickie said. "I'd be glad to help you later."

"That sounds wonderful. You two go along and get settled in."

Mickie raised the bar on her suitcase only to have Randy wheel it inside for her. He had his little southern charm.

Mickie and Randy made it up to his old bedroom. It was the total teenage boys room. It was a dark blue with a blue striped comforter. It had the big screen television and the multiple video game systems. There were team pictures and trophies and footballs, baseballs, and a basketball on a shelf that all looked autographed. Then on his bedside table there was a lamp but something caught her eye, a photo album. Mickie hopped onto his bed and opened the album.

She opened it to see a few pictures of Randy, as a kid with whom she assumed was his brother. She turned the page to see sports pictures and family vacations, school dances and high school graduation. She saw pictures of his first wrestling match and WWE match. He had pictures with some of the superstars, including John. But, by far her favorite picture was one with her and Randy at John's surprise 25th birthday party. Before she and John were dating.

"I love that picture too." Randy said.

Mickie smiled and she looked on the top of his dresser and saw a few more trophies and a picture frame. It was her and Randy.

"Why do you have that up there?" Mickie asked as she pointed to the picture.

Randy smiled at it. "I didn't put it there. I sent that to my mom because she wanted to see what you looked like. She must have put it in here when she found out you were coming."

Mickie walked up to the dresser and picked it up, she walked over to the over sized chair Randy was sitting on and she sat on his lap.

Mickie studied the picture. It was last year's New Years Eve party. Mickie smiled with her drink in her hand in a yellow party dress and Randy was in a white button down shirt kissing her cheek.

"I love this!" Mickie said. She set the picture on the table next to them and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm going to go get dressed and help your mom."

Randy smiled. He loved that Mickie and his mom got along so well and couldn't wait for the rest of the family to meet her.

Mickie kissed his cheek and she took out some clothes. "Uhm, where's the bathroom Randy?"

"Down the hall second door on the right." He said looking through his dresser.

Mickie made her way to the bathroom looking at the pictures that covered the hallway of Randy and his brother and sister. Suddenly she didn't feel like she was intruding anymore. She felt like she belonged there.

Mickie changed into a V-neck, purple, tee shirt, a pair of denim Bermuda shorts and a cute pair of fashion tennis shoes.

Mickie walked back to Randy's room and put her clothes back in her luggage, kissed Randy and made her way downstairs. She found his mom in the kitchen cutting up some vegetables. "Hey, need some help in here?" she asked.

"Oh Mickie! Of course! I could always use some extra help." Randy's mother, Helen said.

Mickie walked over to her. "Okay where should I start?"

"Well, if you want to get the hamburgers and hotdogs out and ship them outside to Bob that would be wonderful!" She said.

"Alright." Mickie responded. She got out the hot dogs and hamburgers and placed them in a tin pan and walked to he backyard where she was completely amazed.

There was a large in ground pool, a swing set, a hot tub, and a large deck with beautiful patio furniture and a large grill.

"Here you go Mr. Orton." Mickie said as she handed the pan to one of the legends of her business.

"Please Mickie. Call me dad." He said as he took the try from her.

Mickie smiled and walked through the patio door into the kitchen seeing Randy and his mother. "Hey." She walled over to the stove and started to stir the pot when Randy came up and kissed her cheek.

"Your just like your father Randall. You kiss up to get food. Mickie, I'm sorry to admit this but Randy will never help you in the kitchen." Helen said.

"Mom! It's Randy. Randy! Not Randall!" Randy said with his arm around Mickie's stomach.

"I already figured that," Mickie joked. She leaned her head back and kissed him.

"You two are going to last a lifetime." Helen said gazing at the couple. "I can just see how much you love each other. "

Mickie smiled and stirred the pot as Randy pulled her closer. Mickie looked down at the ring on her finger.

"Randy! That ring is incredible! Mickie let me see!" Helen gasped.

Mickie extended her hand to show Randy's mother. As Helen held her hand, Mickie looked over at Randy, and he smiled.

"Oh my goodness! You guys have to get married here! Outside in the backyard! We can do it before you two have to go back to work!" Helen said excitedly.

"Mom! We're going to do this right. On our terms." Randy said.

"Oh but Randy! It would be incredible we will have it on the 16th of June. Your father and I will pay for the entire thing. And Mickie we can fly your parents down." Helen said.

"Oh my parents died a few years ago. Car Accident." Mickie said.

"Well, then. And of course we have to have-" Helen was interrupted.

"Mom. We aren't getting married in 3 weeks! That crazy!" Randy said with a small laugh.

"Oh Randy it would be incredible. I can see how much you two want to get married. It would be small and quaint and the perfect wedding for the two of you. What do you say Mickie?" Helen asked.

Mickie had tears in her eyes and she looked at Randy. She smiled and turned back to Helen. "That sounds amazing. I cannot begin to thank you enough. I don't think that either of us could pass up such a generous offer. Thank you." She hugged her and looked at Randy over Helen's shoulder.


End file.
